The line between good and Chase
by Sweepingtides
Summary: The xiaolin monks lose a wu that can show anyones past, and kimiko goes to great lengths to make sure her's remains a secret. ChasexKimiko chamiko? currently updating first 3 chapters so people wont hate it at first sight!
1. entering the den

_**A/N:**_ Welcome to the first chapter of what is basically an elongated daydream of mine :). This is a revamped version of my first first chappie entitled "entering the den". I wrote the first first chapter in ninth grade so my skillz were kinda limited. now i want to rewrite it to reflect my growth as a writer. **ANYWAY** enough about me.

_**Background info**_: Today the monks lost a new shen gong wu called the Scepter of Juin. The scepter consists of a clear crystal ball (hokey, I know) which sits atop a short yellow staff, when you look into its crystal you can see Anyones past whom you choose.

I held in a curse as my foot made contact with a large rock. My toes were throbbing but I couldn't alert anyone just yet. Unfortunately from what I knew of Chase Young he probably had already realized I was there, but better safe than sorry, right?  
As if in resonse to that thought a large and rather terrifying crow fluttered out of a bush to my right.I froze and waited for my heart to stop pounding against my chest. "Calm down kim." I told myself quietly "It's just a stupid bird, we have alot more to worry about right now"  
I ducked beneath the low hanging branches in front of me and ended up standing in front of a nine to ten foot wall covered in rather nasty looking thorns. It wasn't imposssible to jump but I'd rather a less threatening fall. Of course, I couldn't exactly be picky with these sort of things. I swallowed back my fear and crouched down low.

As I sailed over the wall a cold, uncomfortable feeling socked me in the stomach. I landed carefully on my feet and looked around. The enclosed landscape was far more desolate than the surrounding forest. Dead trees grew up from parched, red soil. Shadows loomed over me from tall yet seemingly abandoned sentry towers. It didnt exactly calm my nerves,but I had to keep going. Tonight nothing else mattered but my secret.  
I would've felt guilty for sneaking out without telling anyone, but the whole reason I'd snuck out in the first place was so no one would find out my secret.

I was closing in on the large carved monsters head that was Chase's lair. The eyes glared down at me like red hot coals and for a second I could almost swear they blinked, but that was most defintely impossible,right?

A growl came from behind the tower closest to me. I froze. I was surrounded. My body naturally fell into a fighting stance as the jungle cats appeared, like ghosts, from the shadows.

"Well well well..." A silken male voice mused "It seems I have a guest." My entire body tensed as chase young appeared before me, eyes gleaming.

"And here I thought I'd surprise you."I cooed insolently, trying to keep my voice as flawlessy calm as his. He smiled then, Light and warm but still a bit devious.

"what brings you to my den?" he asked, circling me like a hungry panther. I squeezed my hands into fists to stop their shaking.

"I'd like to propose a deal." My voice was becoming less shaky, and I was more than gratefull. He stopped in front of me and raised a brow. "There are only two kinds of people who make deals with the devil, kimiko,the desperate and the damned," his voice was seductive, teasing as he leaned in closer "which are you?" I didnt answer, I dont think he excpected me to, but met his eyes with the fiery will that had driven me there. He smirked, "welcome to my home." he purred and with that we vanished in a flash of light.

We reformed inside his palace,which I had only seen once or twice before. It still amazed me to find how tranquil the setting was. Cool towering waterfalls and white marble columns were something you'd excpect from olympus, not hades.  
I stepped back and ordered myself to refocus on my goal."Thirsty?" Chase asked, bringing a bowl of steaming liquid (lao meng lone soup ) to his lips. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I'd rather just get this over with." I replied. He shrugged, unaffected by my biting tone and sighed "very well." We transported once again to another room. The room in which I would decide my fate.

_**A/N:**_ Better? worse? plz review.


	2. A little wager

I swallowed anxiously as various torches lit and illuminated the high cielinged chamber.

Chase was sitting calmly on his throne, legs dangling over one side, arms tucked behind his head. "Well?" he coaxed, not bothering to open his eyes. "What is your offer?".

I was taken aback by his nonchallance. Here I was making a life-altering deal with the proverbial devil and he couldn't even pretend to listen.  
"Maybe I should come back another time, since I'm obviously disturbing your beauty rest." I spat.

Suddenly,as disturbing as if he had grown three giant heads,he laughed. Of course, it was the same mocking laughter that lit his golden eyes, but it still took me off guard. After that little spasm, he straightened up in his ornate marble chair, a smile still lingering on his feautures and said " No, no, little dragon, you've my full attention now."

At first I hesitated, he _was _evil after all.

"Unless you have something more important to do...?" he goadded me.

I nodded once and continued. "Alright." I sighed "I need you to destroy the Scepter of Juin, or just make sure no one can...use it."

He thought a moment and my hands trembled in anticipation of his answer "Why?" he asked, cocking his head to one side like a cat toying with a mouse "What good would it do you?"

I fidgeted a little, unprepared for the question "Well...uh..." I stammered.

Suddenly,a smile relit his face and I knew he had me cornered. "Ohhh..." he teased "Have you something to hide then? Even from your fellow monks?" I began to protest but he continued "Could your past really be so shamefull, sweet Kimiko?"

An angry blush rouged my cheeks "I have my reasons." I practically hissed "So will you help me or not?" He looked me over carefully then leapt down from his throne to land behind me. The sudden move made my pulse jump.

"I have a very high price you know." he murmered close to my ear. The silky breeze of his warm breath almost distracted me...almost.

"Any amount." I said bravely, "Its yours."

He paused and walked in front of me "Amount?" he echoed curiously.

I frowned in response."Well yeah, money, how ever much you want"  
Suddenly he broke into laughter yet again, and again it was just as shocking and just as condescending. "What is so funny?" I demanded, finally realizing you could live a thousand years and still be as immature as a five year old.

He let the outburst die off and once more met my gaze "_You_ are." he replied smoothly. I glared as hard as I could at him.

"Oh really?" I seethed "How so?"

He leaned in close and the torchlight, It must have been the torchlight, made his eyes glimmer and glint as if they themselves were made of fire. "My price," he said, his words as soft as a breeze "Is eternal loyalty, Kimiko...Would you pay so much to keep your past a secret?"

I stepped back, incredulous.  
_Would I?_

(AN: I combined two revised chapters here to try and make this one longer,hope i did ok)

"No." I said "I would never-"

Chase waved my refusal away with a gloved hand, as if he had heard it far too often, and maybe he had."Very well little dragon." He sighed "If your moral high ground means so very much to you..."

I turned to leave,almost unable to hear him over the volume of my own frantic thoughts.

_There's got to be some other way,but what? or who?_

"Do note,however," He was right in front of me again "I am the only one who possesses the scepter,and therefore am also the only one you can turn to for it's destruction-"

He paused,seeming to listen to something I couldn't hear.

"I'll be right back, think over your answer."

He vanished.

"Damn." I muttered

He was right,the only way I could hope to take care of the scepter was to make sure the person who owned it never let it fall into the wrong hands. That thought was almost enough to make me laugh, Which hands could be more "wrong" than Chase Youngs?

Oddly enough, the Xiaolin's would have been worse.

But what if I owned it?

It wasn't like Jack and Wuya had never tried to steal wu from us before,what would be the harm in a little payback?

I could almost hear Master Fung's outrage at that thought,but surely if he knew my situation-

but he could _never_ find out.

So that was it. I was going to steal from the Heylin.

Just then,at that perfect moment, Chase appeared.

He held the scepter in both hands crossed over his chest.

As he opened his mouth to say something, I saw my chance.

My hand darted out to latch onto the staff.

He grinned that _"Gotcha!"_ grin that was so predatory I nearly let go.

"Kimiko," He said in a self satisfied tone "I challenge you to a showdown."

"The wager?" I asked, though I was almost sure I knew what it would be.

"The Scepter of Juin for your loyalty."

I saw no other way

"I accept."

My words hung heavily in the air.

"I knew you would."

I rolled my eyes.

He continued "The game is 'Find the Wu'. First to make it to the scepter wins."

"GON, YI, TEMPI!"

Just like that tall stone walls rose up around us, creating a maze for our little wager.

I grinned a grin to match the one on Chase's lips and, looking him in the eyes cried out "Jet boot su!", activating the Wu I'd pulled on before leaving the temple.

He cocked his head to one side as I raced up the wall, soles flaring.

"Shard of lightning!" He called out from behind me.

I had a gasp of time to realize what he'd done, before the game was over.

The boots deactivated suddenly, dropping me to the cold,hard ground.

As the walls slid back down into the floor I found myself staring at Chase.

He stood at what had been the heart of the maze, holding the Scepter and the Shard of lightning.

"tsk tsk tsk." he chided, gliding past me to a small trunk by his throne "Using Shen Gong Wu to gain an unfair advantadge?How...devious." At that last word he turned to me, one brow raised in a thoughtful expression.

"B-but" I stammered, the weight of my loss falling hard and heavy on me."What about you? You used the shard of lightning. How fair is that?"

"Fair?" Chase smirked, walking over to where I sat,defeated. "I don't have to be fair, I'm Heylin."

I didn't have an argument for that,not an intelligent one anyway.

"And now," He cooed, petting my hair the way you'd pet a tame cat "so are you."

I swatted his hand away,but he only laughed.

"You're- You-" I was so angry and ashamed and hopeless that I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

He ignored me anyway "You may go back to the temple to collect your things and say you're goodbyes." He said apathetically,"but I expect a prompt return."

The word goodbye set me off. My eyes began to water with unwanted tears.

What would the monks say when I told them?

What _would_ I tell them?


	3. Leaving the temple

A/N: okay im back! to avoid any confusion, yes I wrote this fic on ficwad too, under the name momoisjuicy, I'll probably update here more now but if you're really missing me a new chapter may be up on that site :)

Chase had given me the golden tiger claws to get to the temple and back. When I'd bitterly asked him why he didn't think I would simply leave, he'd smiled and said only "My pets always come when they are called." The lion-gaurds he'd "given" me were very quick to agree, especially in his prescence.

So it was that I arrived in front of the temple, tears in my eyes and cats at my side. The glimmer of the cerulean temple rooves shone like a gem in the sun, like the water streaming from the fountain in the courtyard,like the Orb of Tornami flying toward me. A small "eep" leapt from my mouth as I narrowly avoided flying the Shen Gon Wu. Five seconds later my once-fellow monks rushed out of the tall temple entrance.

"KIMIKO!" they cried in unison. Omi wrapped his tiny arms around my legs,Rai took my waist and Clay gave me a hug from behind.  
I was home...or I would have been.

"Guys,"I sighed, managing to pull away from the tangle of limbs "I have to tell you all something"  
Suddenly they all seemed to notice Chase's fallen warriors at my side.

"Kimiko...?" Omi's face fell as his gaze searched my shamefull blush. After I told them the whole story (cutting out the part about why i wanted the Scepter of Juin and opting for the old "Baddies are Baddies") silence fell like a heavy storm over them. I couldn't read a single face, but my mind projected shame and disgust onto each.

Finally Master Fung spoke up as he walked across the entrance "I am sorry Kimiko," he said in a voice filled with anguish "but as a Xiaolin monk you must honor this wager."

I bowed, half to show him respect but mostly beause I couldn't stand the hurt on their faces. "I know..." I murmered. Suddenly something brushed against my bare calf. I gasped and looked down to see that one of the jungle cats had set my luggage at my feet. They were quick, too much so for my taste. "I should go." I said.

Speechless, Clay was the first to hug me goodbye. I nearly suffocated in his tight grip, but did my best to return the might of it.

Then Rai, whose tears I felt as they dropped from his face onto mine. He seemed about to say something as he pulled away. I looked into those bright green eyes as if I'd never see them again. Of course, I probably wouldn't. "Rai..." I whispered. He shook his head and looked away before stepping back to the others.

Dojo was bawling like a toddler at bedtime. I gave him a small kiss on his forehead and offered a tissue, but when Dojo started up you just had to wait until the water works stopped.

Last came Omi, who I half-bent to meet. As his head came down on my shoulder I heard him whisper "Remember, things are never as bad as they appear." I inhaled deeply and nodded, wishing silently that the tears in my eyes would vanish.

Reluctantly I pulled the Shen Gong Wu from my robe. I waved once last goodbye to my friends,my master, and my old life. Knowing that when I stepped through the glowing portal everything would forever change.


	4. sweet digs

As soon as I stepped through the rift,I thought I'd gone crazy. When I'd used the tiger claws I'd imagined myself in the throne room of Chase's "den", but instead I was standing in the middle of a fairly large scarlet room. Black silk drapes and bed spread tipped me off to Chases decorating. Hesitantly I called for him

"Chase?"...No answer. Frustrated and deppressed I set my bag down on the dark hardwood floor and flopped over on the bed. It was amazingly comftorble, much to my dissapointment, and I liked it so much that my eyes began to drift closed on their own.

"Sweet digs for a new recruit, huh?"

I sprang up at the sound of Jack's voice, then realizing it was in fact JUST Jack sighed and waited for my heart to calm down.

"What do you want spicer?" I tried to make my voice as acidic as possible.

He cringed teasingly "Ouch!" he mocked.

I growled, we may have been on the same side now (as much as I hated to admit that) but that didn't mean I had to be nice. Suddenly I realized what he had said to wake me in the first place.

"Wait..." I muttered, confused "This is...MY room?"

The evil "genius" pouted. "Unfortunately, I mean I'm glad to have you aboard and all, but Chase has definitely chosen a pet." His eyes glared at the ornate tapestry over my new bed.

"I am NOT his pet." I said firmly. Just the thought of being in the lair of that slime ball Chase made me shudder. I couldn't even begin to imagine how awful it would be to be his play thing.

"Spicer." A smooth voice barked from the doorway "Stop your whining before I have to stop it for you." I glanced in Chase's direction, but it was enough to see that he was half naked and glistening with sweat.

"OH!" I mumbled and turned away, an odd blush creeping over my cheeks. I tried feverishly to scrub the image from my mind but it held steadfast. His sculpted abs, his rock solid chest, his-

"You can look now little dragon." His voice spoke into my ear. I backed up slightly, then forced myself to look at him. Thankfully he had changed into a dark grey robe.  
"My apologies." he said, a smirk hidden in the golden depths of his eyes. "I did not realize that you were in the room." I shook my head, speechless. Jack stood off to one side, watching us with piqued intrest. "You may leave Spicer." Chase growled predatorily. For the first time ever I was hoping Jack would stay,but when Chase began glaring daggers at him I knew my hopes were futile.  
What could Chase have planned once we were alone? I was about to find out.

A/N: I'm sorry to leave at the best part but i g2g :(


	5. a private chat with evil incarnate

As soon as Jack left, a heavy anxiety coated the room.

"If you dont mind," I said spitefully "I'd prefer if you came right out with it."

He seemed almost truly confused, but the light of mockery in his eyes let me know that this was all simply one of his little games. "With what exactly Kimiko?" he mused "You think I came here to merely pester you?"

My answer was spelled out in the thick silence that followed.

He laughed, and his voice might have held a tinge of somber amusement, if that was possible.

I edged closer to the high backed velvet chairs that sat close to the gloomy darkness of the unlit hearth.

He watched me intently. "Aren't you going to have a tantrum? Demand I leave? Tell me how your inner good is far superior to my dark games?" He seemed a curious mix of dissapointed and intrigued, like a child who's toy had broken as soon as it came out of the box.

I scoffed "No, because I know that it would only prolong your visit." With that I gently lowered myself into a chair.

"Very well," He sighed, appearing in the chair opposite mine " So let me ask you, What is it that you wanted to hide?"

My mind froze and I dug my navy blue polished nails into the thick red material.

"We all have things we need to hide Chase." I said, scrambling for a diverting topic "I seem to remember that you had a history with the Xiaolin..." I let the sentence trail, hoping he'd take the bait.  
He smirked. "Yes, thats true." As he spoke his eyes slid to the fireplace, instantly it lit as if the spark that his gaze held had caught on the dry kindling."However, _I_ openly admit to my origins while _you_ wish to keep yours from even your most trusted allies."

I frowned.

_Damn it._ I thought angrily.

There was no distracting him, and the overwhelming guilt I felt for my secrecy was bearing down on me.

One way or the other he would find out, so why not save a scrap of my dignity?

Slowly my mouth opened and I inhaled the deep breath that would give life to the darkest mystery of my existence.


	6. The black lotus

"My mother's maiden name was Hobahan." I began somewhat quietly "Her father was Tobochi Hobahan...the sorcerer. You might have known him considering the seedy charecters he called cronies."

Chase smirked "I remember him well," he said appraisingly "and actually it was _he_ who was _my_ apprentice...until he became too greedy."

It was that quality I most despised in my grandfather. His constant need for "More". More power, more knowledge,more money, anything that could make him closer to a god. No matter who it hurt.

I near-growled and glared angrily into the fire place. "His greed is what brought me here. He wanted a predescesor in case his plans for world domination backfired, and since my mom ran away at 18, he waited for an oracle to tell him of my birth and the fact that I was destined to be an elemental dragon. That night he marked me with a curse, while I was still in the hospital." As I spoke my hand lifted up my right sleeve all the way to my upper arm. There, at the very top was the dark flower tatoo. "The mark of the black lotus." I said, voice quavering "It is a curse that mostly hurts its user, draining their life completely in order to work, which is why it is so rarely cast. The victim is in turn infused with the very essence of Evil...since I was young and didn't know any defensive magick I was especially vunerable to it." Slowly, my fingers traced around the familiar design "Thankfully my mother recognized the mark and put me in the care of several monks who knew the intricasies of black magick. By the time I was three they had put a seal over the curse and bound it before any of the Heylin spirit could corrupt my chi." I gestured to the five red diamonds that surrounded the lotus. "From then on I was allowed to lead a mostly normal life...but I was told _never_ to tell anyone about the mark or it's meaning...and I hadn't-"

"Until now" Chase finished for me. I nodded, too tired to keep talking.  
It was quiet for awhile until I heard Chase's dark, cynical laughter. I turned my head sharply at the sound.

"How dare you!" I fumed "I just bared my soul to you and now you're laughing?!" Slowly it died but his smirk remained prominent.

"How dare _I_?" he mused "You, little dragon are the one who is in the wrong." I was speechless "I have been fighting all my life for the power _you_ were simply _given _and yet here you sit, ungratefull and anguished over it." He shook his head in graceful amusement

"Not everyone is like you Chase." I spat, finally finding my voice. "To most people, life isn't about power! To most people good is good and evil is evil and most people choose good!"

Silence fell thick and staticly between us until finally Chase rose to stand beside my chair.

"That may be true,"He said softly, as the light of the fire magickly dimmed, "but you and I are not like most people, are we miss Hobahan?"

He used the name specifically to irk me, and it did.

I got up from the soft velvet and stormed out of the room, leaving him in the dark...laughing.

A/N : are you shocked? our little kimi is inherently evil!


	7. budding new power

The still silence of the hallway was as creepy as the portraits lining it's walls. Epic battles and archaic legends spread out on miles of tapestry, lit by red flamed sconces to give them a bloody overcast. I folded my arms over my chest as I wandered a little chilled. Who was this guys decorator? Vlad the Impaler?

Finally I arrived at the end of the hall.

A large floor to cieling door rose up in scarlet splendor.I stood in front of it for a moment or two, considering the fact that in a super villains lair, any door could lead to a dungeon or a doomsday device.

Not that I had much of a choice because suddenly a mocking voice sounded close to my ear.

"Well, are you going in or not?" My body went on pins and needles as the adrenaline shot through me, and before I could stop myself my foot swept out in a low kick. Reflexively Chase grabbed my leg and pulled me swiftly up into his arms. For a heart beat I just sat there astonished at his reflexes.

My mind flashed back to that moment in my room when I saw him in just a towel. Now that I knew what he looked like under that armored chest plate, I couldnt help but wonder how those muscles would feel under my bare hands. Suddenly I was slammed with the reality of the situation. _Was I really fantasizing about the bad guy?_

"Chase." I demanded through gritted teeth. "Put me down now." He shrugged but easily obliged. Placing me onto the floor as swiftly as he had picked me up.  
I huffed and, forgetting my earlier dilemma, pushed open the heavy oak door.

The dining hall inside was enormous and as intricately designed as the rest of the den. A long cherry wood table, set up to look like a cross between the last supper and one of Marie Antoinette's dinner parties, sat in the midst of it all.

My mouth watered, but like they say "All good things must come to an end." and this was no exception.

"Well well well." A smug feminine voice mused "Now how did you manage this?"

Chase and I turned to see Wuya poised and smirking at the door we had just come through. Chase ignored her question and opted for his usual icy glare.  
"Oh come now Chase," The witch yawned, taking a few slinking steps foward "I _invented_ the evil eye. Tell me how you caught her?"

I bristled at the word caught.

She paused suddenly in her catlike pacing to concot a theroy, her expression turned disdainfull "_Please_ tell me he didn't win you in a challenge like some cheap carnival prize."

If blood could boil based on anger alone my temperature would have been off the charts. "Listen witch." I spat out the word as if it were dirty. "How I got here is my business, not yours. If I wanted someone to hang around bugging me I'd invite Spicer in here." She said nothing but gawked at me like a tourist.

I turned smugly to saunter back towards the food when suddenly Chase's hand caught my right arm. I turned back. "What?" I growled. Suddenly I saw a dim light reflecting off of his face. I looked down at my arm to see the source.

The black lotus was pulsing, a soft purple light shining through it's every line and leaving a ghost of it's image on my sleeve. Carefully I lifted the material until only my bare skin and the mark showed. Chase reached out to touch it. As soon as his hand got close enough I could feel the mark responding, feeding on the dark energy emenating from him. Tiny threads of shadow were flowing from his palm to the lotus, brightening the violet glow.

"Stop!" I demanded. I could feel the cold chill of Heylin breathing into my viens.

"I'm _not_ doing this." Chase swore through gritted teeth "It's absorbing my magick." My heart was racing.

"Wuya,"Chase hissed "seal that damned thing."

The witch boredly glided over "So much for entertainment."she sighed.

Suddenly one of her long red nails pricked me. "Ouch!" I protested weakly. The energy pouring into me from chase was more than a bit intoxicating. Quickly her finger smeared the blood in a diamond over the lotus. it began to burn as if she'd thrown scalding water on my arm. I could feel the frosty tendrils of pure evil recoiling from my blood,being drawn back into the flower like water or sunlight.

Chase stepped back and watched me curiously. "Are you going to faint?" he asked, as if I were that simple to a final retaliation I glared at him before wobbling and falling to the ground. While I waited for unconciousness to take me in her cold embrace, I heard him mutter "It would seem we have quite the new apprentice."

A/N: Sorry, gotta end it here. Be back soon! message me with any questions or ideas!


	8. apprentice

The familiar scent of roast duck and fried rice stirred me from a thick,dreamless sleep. Groggily I streched and took a deeper inhale of the pleasing aroma. It conjured up images of meals shared with my friends at the temple. Clay shoveling food into his bottomless pit of a stomach, Rai putting something gross in somebody's drink, while Omi tried out some new slang he'd seen me text on my cell. " I lol in the face of our advecaries." I could hear him shout. The smile curving my lips extinguished, those moments had been lost to me forever.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes to see the dark expanse of my cathedral cieling yawning over me. "At least they didn't leave me on the dining room floor." I muttered before sitting up. Suprisingly I wasn't greeted by a mocking remark from Chase. The only movement in the room came from the shadows cast by the glowing fire in the hearth. I was alone.

Alone?

Did Chase honestly think I wouldn't try to escape the moment he left me unguarded?

There was only one way to find out.

I took a deep breath and hopped off the bed. As soon as my feet touched the floor I could hear Master Fung's words in my mind:

"As a xiaolin monk,you must honor this wager.'

I muttered a curse as I realized he was right. My word as a Xiaolin monk was what seperated me from the Heylin. Without it I'd be closer to Chase than if I simply stayed a prisoner in his lair.

Now I knew how Omi had felt, trapped here with no shred of the Xiaolin with him save his own oath. It was heartbreaking.

I pulled myself together and tied the sash of my black robe a lttle tighter, apparently somebody had put it on me while I was unconcious. That was definitely one of the issues I'd have to "talk" to Chase about.

Suddenly I became once more aware of that lovely aroma of food. My stomach growled hungrily as I glanced curiously around the room. Sure enough a large silver cart complete with enough sustenance to last a week had been generously rolled next to a chair by the fireplace. I walked carefully towards it,making sure Chase wasn't just testing me on my skills with booby traps.  
Once I'd made it to the food unscathed I found a note sitting by the roast duck. I picked up the starch linen card and read aloud Chase's neat, graceful handwriting.

"Kimiko,  
That was quite a display of power. Once you've rested and eaten enough (please do so willingly, I've had more than enough captives force fed or starved for their "bravery") come to the sparring chamber, a guard outside your door will lead you there.  
Chase."

Well, at least he didn't fully expect me to cooperate if he'd felt the need to place a guard by my door. Of course, with what had happened in the dining room, I would't either.  
That last thought reminded me of the seal on my arm. Gently,I lifted the long black sleeve to see it. I gasped in horror when I found six little curling vines unfurled from its center and...moving? I placed to fingers lightly on one of the viens and found a short, fluttering pulse, different from that of my own.  
I shuddered quietly. Chase couldn't know about this, nobody could.

I sat down resignedly and began to eat, my nerves turning the food tasteless.

Once I'd eaten enough to be full, but not bloated, I got up and went to the door. I was surprised to find an actual human there. He was tall with dark eyes and red hair, extremely muscular too, but not in the lean and lithe way that Chase was (why was I thinking about Chase's body again!?) more stocky and thick like a bull. "Sparring room?" I asked vaguely.

He nodded, a sad sort of humilty in his eyes. "Come with me." he said.

After a length of uncomfortable silence I asked him his name. "Finn." he shortly replied.

I smiled "I used to have a friend named Finn back in tokyo." I said awkwardly. He didn't answer, I didn't mind.

"So Finn,"I tried again "Why are you stuck here?"

He stopped momentarily. "The sparring room is straight ahead and to your right." he said quietly.

"Okay." I shrugged "Thanks."

He was already walking the back.

Distracted by looming thoughts of Chase in my near future on top of what had happened to Finn I found myself in fron of the large double doors almost too quickly. I hesitated, maybe he didn't know I was there yet.

"Come in little dragon." he said from inside " I wont bite."

I sighed, so much for that theroy,and stepped in.

"What is all this?" I asked the instant I saw the room.

Chase sauntered toward me from across the room, forcing me to try and squash the butterflies each that step he took closer gave birth to. "It's equipment." he easily replied.

I sighed again, with Chase I always had to ask for details."For what?" I hissed.

He grinned wider and I temporarily halucinated fangs growing from his sharp, white teeth." For you, of course."

"No." I said simply, then turned back toward the doors.

"Alright." he easily replied.

Damn it!

"What?" I groaned "Obviously there is some reason that I am not going to like it if I leave. Why Chase? What is it?!"

He chuckled softly "I just figured you'd want to master that seal on your arm so nothing happens again as it did in the dining room."  
I turned back around "You can help me?" I warily clarified.  
He smirked "But of course. I am a heylin master." He stuck out his hand "Is it a deal, apprentice?"

I ground out a "Yes." and shook his gloved hand.  
Chills went down my spine.


	9. Breaking point

A/N: howdy y'all! i'm actually pretty shocked that i'm on here right now. I usually dont update this much or this quickly, but i like you guys so...

I was exhausted, MORE than exhausted.

It was a miracle I was even standing, much less weaving through these complex obstacles.

"What are we doing?" I panted "How is this helping?". In between questions I managed to dodge a few energy blasts Chase threw my way.

"Trying to find your breakng point." he calmly replied. I scowled at the amusment hiding in his voice.  
"Once we discover your limitations we can work on expanding them." Suddenly a spear flew past my abdomen.

I straightened up and swung up onto the next platform.

"I'm surprised at how well you're doing," Chase admonished as I rolled under a series of rotating blades.  
"considering the lackadaisical training you recieved under that sloth Fung."

I could feel my anger burning inside my chest like an inferno,but I tried to ignore him.

"It always amazed me." he continued "that someone so supposedly wise and powerful needed a gang of children to find and protect the shen-gong-wu."

My fists were clenched so tight they'd turned paper white.

Before I could stop myself I was flying towards Chase in a full-on attack, my outreached palm lit with a small sphere of flame.  
I was knocked to the ground in the next half-second.

The air rushed out of my lungs with a distinct woosh.  
My eyes began to tear as I tried desperately to relearn how to breathe.  
Chase stood over me apathatecially, waiting to see if I could stand on my own.  
I glared at him.  
"Get up Kimiko." He prompted. I didn't answer,but even if I'd been able to I'd still have remained silent.  
"Get up." he said again, this time it sounded more like an order.  
I could feel the blood pounding through my viens, my heartbeat almost as loud as his words.  
"You aren't done yet." he said "You have yet to reach your limit"

"How would you know?" I seethed, finding enough air to speak. "You aren't my master"  
He bent down suddenly, his face an ich from mine. "More of a master than Fung was." he whispered.

I leapt up and kicked him square in the chest plate. He just laughed then used my leg to rotate me back onto the ground.  
I sprang back up,determined.

"Believe me Dragon of Fire." He said, casually streching "You don't want to fight with me. I'd hate to break my newest apprentice so early."

"Thats funny." I replied, going into a solid attack stance "because I have no problem demolishing you."

He shook his head slowly, seeming truly amused at the idea of me besting him.  
I siezed the oppurtunity and hit him in the side of his torso, where his chest plate parted for a couple inches.

Ha! got him! I grinned triumphantly.

"oof!"

was the sound I made as Chase appeared behind me and crushed me against his armor.  
The wind hadn't been knocked out of me, but breathing wasn't too easy and I found myself unable to stuggle against him.

"Very good," he praised "You got a hit in. Unfortunately if I let you go you'd probably fall to the ground and sustain a concussion,but I'll be gentle this once." I felt my wieght being lifted into his arms and allowed my head to lol back against the cradle of his arms. "Congratulations,"he said "you've reached your breaking point." I glared meekly up into his molten gold eyes.

"goody." I muttered.  
He smirked "Save the sarcasm. You're about to faint"  
Fuzzy black dots were eating my vision, but as I nodded off I could see a strange spark of heat in his eyes.  
I tried to take the spark with me into that dark unconciousness, but it faded with his grin.  
"Goodnight little dragon."

His voice was the last thing I heard before sleep came.


	10. Losing control

When I came to my hands were opening a clear glass vial. Inside it held a thick cerulean liquid that sent odd shivers down myspine

Something was wrong.

I didn't remember waking up after I fainted in Chase's arms.  
"What the hell?"

Suddenly my hands were lifting the bottle to my lips, despite my will to put it down and go back to bed.  
"Hey!" I protested as they tilted the vial so that the liquid splashed up against my closed mouth.  
My right arm pounded urgently.

"Drink." the word was as soft as velvet whispering through my mind.

I shuddered and my lips trembled violently. A quick, involuntary movement splashed a drop more of the serum onto my top lip.

"Drink."

I got the curious feeling that whatever was in the bottle would make me stronger, more than I'd ever be through just training.

"Stronger than Chase." It purred

My arm was aching.  
I tried to focus.

If I was stronger than Chase I could defeat him in a showdown and win back my freedom. I could go home without tarnishing my honor!

The velvet voice was quick to agree. "Don't you miss your friends?"

It was growing stronger,louder somehow.

I did miss them but...but.  
Slowly my lips began to part. I could almost taste the cloying sweetness the liquid's alluring scent promised.

"Stop!"

I froze as Chase appeared to the left of me, a single blue droplet poised atop my bottom lip.

"Put it down Kimiko." He ordered. I frowned, hearing a slight tinge of worry in his tone.

"Of course he's worried." The voice hissed, it's coercing flow becoming sharp with anger. "He knows that this will make you stronger than him."

I tried to throw the vial down, but my grip was iron clad.

"Drink it!" My arm was tingling, little pricks of pain running through it.

I screamed as the pain grew torturous. It burned through me like a wild fire.

Then, it was over.

Chase took the bottle and put it in his pocket.

I stared vacantly at it then feverishly wiped my lips. "What happened?" I demanded, hoping desperately he knew.  
He didn't answer but closely examined my right arm.  
I looked down to see the lotus mark smeared with fresh blood. He'd sealed it.


	11. Returning

Before I could utter a thanks he looked back up at me intently.  
"Were these here before?" He asked, tracing the vine-like patterns.  
I gasped to see three more uncurled and grown in length.

"Not this many," I mumbled nervously "and never this long." They nearly reached the crook of my elbow.

He made a small _hmmm_ noise and turned to a large marble bookshelf.

I took the opportunity to find out where I was. Similar shelves rose up high all around me, filled to the brim with scrolls and books both aincient and extremely new.

_So this is chase's library...fancy._

It was all very interesting... til the room started wobbling.

"No,no." Chase chided "You cant faint this time little dragon. Who knows where you'll end up next." this last he muttered to himself as he sat me down on the cold floor. Once I seemed steady enough he went back to browsing through the shelves.

"How did I get here?" I moaned, placing my forehead on the cool ground to keep myself awake.

"That damn curse mark." Chase replied from somewhere close "It took advantadge of your unguarded state to find one of my more powerful elixers." I sat up and tried to ignore the tilt-a-whirl nausea that accompanied the movement. "Why?"

He considered me for a moment, as though trying to figure out if I could handle the answer.

Apparently he thought I could. "That potion enhaces the power of yang over yin infused with your chi. If you had tasted even a drop of it, the elixer would have solidifed evil's presence in you that much more." He paused for a moment, allowing his words to soak in, then added "If you had drank the whole vial, it could have taken complete control."

I was shaking like a cornered little bunny. "So what now?" I demanded , trying to fight fear with anger. "If I rest, even for a minute I might not be able to stop next time."

He was quiet, deep in thought.

I rose to my feet and walked over to him, clumsiness forgotten. "Chase," my voice was pleading now "I can't stay awake forever. You know this magick. You're a master of the heylin way. Help me."

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes intently. "There is a way," he said slowly, each word heavy and clear."but it requires that you go back to the Xiaolin temple."

"I'll do it." I said solemnly.

He raised a brow incredulously. "You may have to fight the monks." he said "Can you handle hurting your friends?"  
His eyes burned into mine, a test, a challenge, a dare.

"Yes." It would hurt them more to see me taken over by the spirit of all I had once stood against.

Wouldn't it?

"Fair enough." Chase said, half smiling "Here is what you must do..."

Outside a large, red and black bird coasted away though the night sky. The tiny figure on it's back laughing darkly as he began to plot his revenge.

A/N: who could that dark figure possibly be? HMMMMMMM


	12. Pining

A/N: This will be one of the only chapters that gets to be in Raimundo's p.o.v. So don't get used to it, okay?  
Jeez, I really spoil u guys don't i? lol

I'd been staring blankly at my cieling for hours since Light's Out.

On either side of my paper thin walls I could hear the familiar mixing of Clay's rumbling snores and Omi's nightmare whimpers.

Finally they'd fallen asleep.  
None of us had been sleeping well since Kim left...least of all me.  
I clenched my fists under my blanket as her defeated face floated once more into my mind.

What could have made her wager her loyalty to the xiaolin? Especially against someone as strong as cChase. Kim had said she only wanted the scepter of juin back, but since when did she go that far for a stupid shen gong wu?  
She might have been stubborn, but I'd never known her to be so...thick headed.  
I let out an exasperated sigh and turned over on my cot. This was getting ridiculous. Every night I laid awake thinking the same frustrating thoughts over and over and over.  
Suddenly I got up, pushing the blanket away and left the room.

The air outside was crisp, clean, and exactly what I needed. I took in a deep breath of it and walked out into the courtyard.

I smiled weakly to myself, realizing that this was the clearest my thoughts had been in three days, since Kimiko had said goodbye.

"Three days." I repeated out loud, my steps slowing. Why did it feel more like 3 years? Ages had seemed to pass since I saw her teasing grin or heard her muffled snicker as I filled Fung's slippers with jello. I shouldn't have been so focused on....

Unless...

No. Kimiko was just a friend, a fellow monk. Diffrent from Clay or Omi only in the fact that she was a girl...a very pretty girl. More pretty than the girls back home even, but that was it.  
Sure she was funny, thoughtful, and the only girl fiery enough to make me apologize for a prank (besides my ma),but friends could be those things too...right?  
I rubbed my hands over my face.  
Okay, so maybe I'd had a few more-than-friendly thoughts about her...about us. About what that tiny delicate figure looked like under her robe, what her perfect porclain skin would feel like under my hands.  
"Shit."  
That last thought stopped me."Shit." I muttered again. I'd fallen for the girl without even realizing it, but how? and why hadn't I noticed until just now, at the least opportune time?!

I stopped in my wandering to find myself at the edge of the temple fountain, staring down into the rippling water. My hazy reflection stared back at me, frustrated and questioning and alone.  
Suddenly it hit me.  
I was finally alone. Before Kimiko had been just a constant in my life no matter what I did, even when I'd joined the Heylin, I always knew just where to find her. Back then I'd had forever to realize my feelings and even longer to tell her about them. Now I'd be lucky if I ever saw her again.

"Damn it Kim," I said bitterly. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you."

"Well isn't that sweet?"Chase's voice mused. I straightened up and looked around wildly for the source of this mockery.  
A sudden kick landed me face down in the shallow fountain pool.  
I rebounded and turned to find Chase Young standing directly behind me. "You're dead." I swore.

He smirked "Try." he invited, spreading his arms wide apart.

I charged with all my will and pent up anger.


	13. Stealth and stealing

A/N: Thanks especially to all of u repeated reviewers ( you know who u are) w/o u guys i'd have deleted this story after chapter 6! oh, and also plz note that this chapter begins b4 chase started wailing on rai.

My heart was pounding by the time we'd appeared atop the temple's outer wall not from exhaustion, but nerves.

"Relax." Chase soothed from next to me, suceeding in freaking me out even more.

"Quit it!" I hissed, shaking off the chills that his close proximity gave me.

He smiled, but in the shadows of that dark night it seemed more like an amused snarl.  
"What?" he said innocently.

"You know damn well what." I glared at him as he withdrew a small jade bowl from a small sachel next to him "That whole appearing-out-of-nowhere thing, it's creepy."

"My apologies." He replied smoothly, though I could still see that same amused smile in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I huffed "How are we gonna do this?"

He glared daggers at me. "Were you listening at all back at the den?" he demanded "Or did something shiny float by perchance while I was speaking?"

I raised a brow at the annoyance in his tone "No," I replied icily "I just tend to tune out when you start insulting my speed."

He growled,but I could barely hear it. The rumble echoed through me.  
I stared into his narrowed eyes until finally he sighed out his frustration.  
"Alright." he said "You are going to get into Fung's room, you said you knew how to, correct?"

I nodded, feeling slightly sick that after only a few days wih the heylin I was already betraying my old master.  
Chase didn't notice. "Good," he continued "Once you are in, find the third red square on his meditation mat. Beneath it there will be a door which opens up to reveal a small concrete well ,it's not very deep so you should be able to fill the bowl by reaching in. Once you've done that we must leave immediately, the sooner I finish this potion the better...for _everyone_." He stressed the "everyone" as if it meant something more than it did.

"Fine," I said "but what are you going to do?"

He smirked. "Distract whoever you wake up."

I snatched the jade bowl from his hands "Then you might want to find something else to entertain you." I said, trying to turn my awful task ito something less dreary."because nobody will."  
Before he could interject I leapt down from the wall and raced off towards master Fung's room, leaving Chase staring after me.

I slipped through the opening in master Fung's door,barely breathing. The key he'd told me about was glinting in the palm of my hand, a glaring reminder of the trust I'd just broken. I took a deep cleansing breath and looked towards the large bed.  
Master fung's sleeping form was deathly still under the crisp white blankets. At least he hadn't lost any sleep over my absence. The thought stung somewhere deep in my mind. My gaze moved to the bedpost where a small green dragon was snoring lightly in his sleep, sleeping mask firmly in place.  
"Dojo." I murmered as memories of his wild antics and whimpering charm echoed in my mind.

A tear drop splashed onto the floor, if it hadn't been so still I might not have even noticed it. I wiped my eyes, embarassed even though nobody could see. Pull it together Kim.  
I nodded to myself and ghosted over to the multi-colored meditaton mat by a large bay window.  
One...two...  
My hand hovered over the third red square.

"Kimiko."

I froze, then slowly turned to look at Dojo.

"Kimiko...dont take-no, dont take my hair gel..."He murmered sleepily, wrigling slightly against the smooth wooden post.

I let out a huge pent-up breath and shook out my hands. I'd forgotten that the funny dragon sleep-talked.  
I reached down and pulled up the material.  
A gold lock shone, as the key had, in the bare moonlight.  
Shit.  
Chase definitely hadn't mentioned a lock

"Calm down Kim." I whispered to myself. "Just...just think"  
This was going to be tough. Obviously Master Fung didn't want anybody into this stuff,whatever it was,and he was way too good at hiding things for _my_ own good.  
Once when Omi had figured out the insane rush of a mega-sugar high, Master Fung had hidden every last sweet in the temple for a whole week!  
But where...and why hadn't Omi found it? He'd been searching for days. However it pained me I brought foward the distant memory. I recalled watching him bounce from room to room, looking wherever desserts could possibly be, but it turned out they were in exactly the opposite, the turnip shed.

And then I knew where Master Fung was hiding the key. If the turnip shed was the last place a sugar-fiend like Omi would look, then the key would have to be somewhere where a haylin warrior or some other villian would never even think about.  
I surveyed the room intently. It had to be somewhere close by, and very sentimental. My gaze stopped on his bed side table, then on the photograph sitting atop it.  
Maybe.  
I got up from where I was kneeling and walked over the picture. My hands shook as I picked it up. The grinning faces in it were mine and my fellow monks. Dojo sat on the ground giving the camera a diva-like look. I could feel my eyes tearing up.  
Quickly I blinked back the threatening moisture and turned the frame over. Sure enough, taped to the back, was a small gold key that perfectly mathed the lock. I just hoped Master Fung hadn't bought a 24 pack of matching locks.  
I put the photo down gently and walked back over the the unconcealed door. The lock fell open with a small click. I smiled blankly, it was a small win.  
I swung open the door and looked own into the small cement well. The liquid inside was too dark to make out any real hue, though I could tell it held some color other than black. I dipped the jade bowl into the thick serum and got a good amount of it inside, careful not to let it get on my skin.

After locking the door, readjusting the mat, and putting back the key I slinked out of Master Fung's room.  
I smiled tearfully as I closed the door on his sleeping image.  
I took in a gulp of cool,crisp, night air and glanced around. No alarms going off...yet. I swallowed nervously and went off to find Chase.


	14. that damn spark

A/N: I can't draw. I know I know, big shock. lol, but if any of you can, I would love you forever for illustrating what you think Chase's bedroom should look like for the next chapter! (nothing too citrusy yet, but keep your eyes peeled!) I already have an idea of what I'd like it to be, but I think it'd be fun to get your views on it. Whichever pic gets the best feed back i'll use (with credit to the artist) for chapter 16!

As I turned the corner of a long marble wall I began to hear the distinct growl of Chase's angry voice, along with a series of grunts and thunks.

"Interesting how she's never even mentioned you and yet here _you_ are pining over her." He chuckled lightly as someone else growled ferally. "You've lost sleep over it as well, at least I assume that's why your fighting has been so weak"

I frowned. Who could he possibly be-?

"Rai?" I stopped abruptly at the sight of raimundo splayed out on the courtyard ground. He groaned and got to his feet, wavering slightly.

"Kim?" He turned to face me, a shallow cut next to his grinning mouth.

I felt tears stinging at my eyes, but I couldnt seem to wipe them away. My whole body felt numb as Rai walked hesitantly over. "You look...different." He said once he got close enough to see my face. His smile faltered, replaced by solemn concern "How...how are you?"

"Fine." I awkwardly replied.

What was I supposed to say?

"Oh just dandy. That curse that I only told the xiaolin's greatest enemy about is slowly taking over my mind and body, but don't worry because I'm about to entrust Chase Young with my very existence so it should all work out okay." ? Somehow I didn't think it would blow over so well. In fact, I could almost see Rai's jaw dropping to the floor and his green eyes bugging so far out of his head I might have to help him find them later.

I shook the image out of my head and refocused on Rai's now wierded out face.

"Sorry. " I said "Flashback."

He nodded. "Sure." His face changed back to that serious concern, but this time there was something more in his eyes. A spark of light I was sure I'd seen somewhere before. "Kim," He began "I've been thinking alot lately-"

Suddenly Chase appeared at my side, a possesive hand on my arm. "We should leave." He said in a low, heated voice. Anger boiled in his tone. "Now, before the others wake up."

I pulled free of his grip,but knew he was right. With a resigned sigh I moved foward a step to hug Raimundo goodbye. Rai scowled at Chase then reached out and grabbed my wrist tight.  
"Hey!" I protested as he pulled me behind him.

"I won't let you go Kim." he growled, it was the low animal growl I'd heard before. " Not again"  
I frowned, confused and conflicted.

"Rai." I said softly, a lump of tears rising in my throat. Chase's gaze flickered to my eyes and something in his anger changed, weakened. He looked away and it dissapeared. I turned back to Rai and tried again "You know I can't-"

"But _I_ can." He replied, stepping up to Chase, who glared stiffly down at him.

Where was this going?

"Chase Young," he spit the name out quickly, like a piece of rotten fruit. "I challenge you to a showdown."

I sighed again. Chase wouldn't accept, it was too risky. If the heylin master was anything, he was cautious.

"Very well," Chase replied, surprising me.

So much for that theroy.

"What, exactly, is at stake?"

Rai glared into his molten gold eyes. "If I win, you release kimiko from her oath." I stared at his back in utter shock. Was he really going through with this?

"Fine,"Chase smirked "But if I win you must give up all claim to her."

I really bristled at that. "Claim?" I demanded. "So what, I really am just some cheap carnival prize?!"  
Chase didn't respond. I could almost taste the ignorant testosterone in the air.

"The game is balancing act." Rai said "first to fall loses."

"Gong Yi Tempi!"

I felt the ground shake beneath me as two small garden stones rose up as twin pillars with about ten feet of distance between them. The section of ground Chase and Rai stood on lifted from the ground and lengthened then fell into place atop the other two pillars.  
In the midst of all the commotion Clay and Omi came running out of the temple.  
"What in the name of texas -?" clay yawned. His eyes widened as he took in the whole scene. "Chase Young? Kimiko? And just what the heck is raimundo doin' up there?"

"Oh..."Omi groaned, rubbing his bald head in confusion. "This is most whap."

"Whack?" I guessed.

The little monk grinned "Ah yes, most whack indeed-" He stopped and looked at me more closely "Kimiko!" he shouted joyously, latching onto my waist. "You have returned!" He looked up into my eyes and pulled away slightly "You look...different." the words bugged me even more now that Rai wasn' the only one who thought so. Could they see the evil in me growing? I blinked and hugged him tighter.

"Really kim, you came back?" Clay said "Well bust my-"

I held up a shaking hand "Don't bust anything just yet there cowboy." I said with a weak smile "I'm not back for good. Just needed to pick something up" I looked back to find Chase and Rai watching us talk. "-and Rai is up there trying to win me back, so if you'll all just settle down I can concentrate on the fate of my freedom, okay?"

The monks exchanged a wary glace but stood next to me, staring up at Chase and Raimundo.  
Immediately Rai charged Chase, all too sure of his footing. I winced as Chase easily dodged him by leaping vertically into the air. Rai wobbled a bit then turned around to face Chase again. "Ready to quit monk?" he taunted.

"Not even close."Rai growled. As he spoke he swept out a low kick at Chase's feet. The Heylin master barely avoided the blow, but flipped behind Raimundo.

My heart was pounding against my chest. This fight was not going to be good for my blood pressure.

A grapling fight ensued,each having their hands locked on the other's shoulder.  
I bit my lip nervously, but realized that I didn't know just who I was rooting for. Of course I knew that I _should_ want Rai to win, but I didn't want to see Chase hurt. Why? I had not a clue. Chase Young was evil and in general a really mean guy...wasn't he? I rubbed my temples frustratedly. Maybe I could just chalk it up to Stockholm Syndrome for now and worry about it later.

Yeah, right.

After a few minutes the tedium of their battle was getting ridicuolous. No one had gained any sort of upper hand. It was just two guys, holding shoulders and glaring at eachother.  
I could feel sleep tugging at my body. I sat down on the cool ground and yawned widely.

"Kimiko!"

I looked up to see Chase staring down at me. "Dont fall asleep." he warned. His gaze flickered to Clay and Omi "It's imperative that she stay awake." he called down to them "If you still think her a friend you'll make sure she does"  
They didn't respond, but Clay helped me stand and Omi held onto my hand as if I were drowning.  
"Thanks." I murmred sleepily.

"You know," Chase said, this time to Rai."It's never going to happen."

"What?" Rai grunted, minutely distracted.

"She isn't in love with you." He said easily

I frowned, What?

"Shut up." Rai growled

"She isn't," Chase said "and do you know why?"

"Shut...up..." Rai ground out.

"Because she loves me." He said smoothly

"NO!" you could see Rai trembling, Chase pushed a little harder, and his footing slipped a bit.

I should've said something, but shock had made me silent.

"Yes." Chase was gravely serious now "You saw it as soon as you laid eyes on her again. That spark."

I gasped. That spark. Was it really in my eyes too? No, no Chase had to be lieing.

That was it. Chase was evil, Chase lies.

"NO!!" Suddenly Rai slipped up. With a light shove Chase pushed him off the stone.

Raimundo landed on the grassy ground with an audible "Thunk".

Slowly the pillars were shrinking, going back to their normal size and place as if none of this had ever happened.

I ran to his limp form. "Rai." I whispered, his leaf green eyes opened slowly "Are you-"

He didn't move. "Just go Kim." he said stonily." Go back to Chase." Before I could say anything else Chase had wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Dont worry monk," Chase smirked "I'll take good care of her." and with that we stepped ino the rift he'd made with the golden tiger claws.

RAI'S P.O.V

"Raimudo!" Omi yelled ,running up to me.

"You okay partner?" Clay asked, coming behind him.

I stared up at the cold,dark sky. The blue of it was so deep I felt like I was staring up into the depths of the ocean. I used to know eyes like that, but they weren't mine to stare into any more. "Yeah." I lied.

"But Kimiko and Chase!" Omi protested "They were here and-"

"And now they're gone." I said coldly "If we're lucky they'll never come back again"  
My chest was aching and I knew it wasn't only from my physical wounds.

"Raimundo." I turned my head slightly to see master Fung coming to stand beside me.

"It doesn't matter, really." I said blankly, blank was about all I could manage just then.

"Sometimes heartache is a warning sign." he said solemnly, his words penetrating the dark blue pain in my chest. "When true love comes, that spark will feed and be fed by another equal to its intensity."

I nodded, maybe he was right...for once.


	15. Forbidden Room

A/N: oh well, I'm getting tired of waiting, so without further delay I present chapter 15! I'm looking for some very honest critique here, so please don't hold back on the reviews, ESPECIALLY constructive critisism, it's called constructive for a reason. now that that's settled: ON WITH THE STORY!

As soon as we were fully through the rift I pushed away from Chase.

"Is there a problem?" he asked condescendingly. His words echoed mockingly in the large space around us, we'd landed in the entrance of his den.

"Yeah," I spat "You."

He smirked, obviously my words hadn't produced the desired effect.

I tried again.

"You are an overgrown child, did you know that?" He stiffened slightly " I mean over a few centuries I thought you might have matured a little, but apparently you don't have to be a big boy to play with the Heylin."

"You forget Kimiko," his gloves seemed made of iron as they wrapped tightly around my wrists "you are still bound to me. If you continue with this kind of impudence I'll have to...assert myself." as if to make his point that much clearer he applied a sudden crushing pressure to my wrists.

I stifled a gasp of pain and tore myself from his grip. He watched me intently.  
"I owe you my loyalty Chase, not my respect ,or my fear,or-"  
my voice grew soft as I pictured Rai, lying on the ground,staring coldly at the sky. "...or my love"  
It was the sad truth, even if Rai had won, he wouldn't have gotten the one prize he'd really wanted; my love was locked up tight inside me, safe from the outside world.

Safe from evil...

A greyish-black memory crept to the edge of my mind. I shoved it away and focused on Chase's scowl. His eyes were empty and distant. No hint of light or a teasing secret, just eyes, staring off at something I couldn't see.

"Chase?" I was surprised to find my voice very gentle and worried, as if I was talking to a hurt child. I took a hesitant step to him."Chase..." Before I could really think of what I was doing, my hand reached up to touch his face. It was a look I'd seen before on my own face. The look of a hollow person. Someone whose mind was more in the past than the present, fixated on a sadness that haunted even the sweetest of memories.

My hand was brushed away as Chase came back to the present. His golden eyes focused on my face with a cold humor. "Your loyalty was all I needed dragon." he smirked "Don't flatter yourself so openly"  
All my sympathy was burned to a crisp as a blazing anger took it's place.  
"Flatter mysef!?" I scoffed loudly "The only reason you even fought Raimundo was so you could have me all to yourself you pervert"  
His smirk faded a bit around the edges, but he circled around me to whisper into my ear. "In that case," his voice was darkly sweet "Perhaps I'd best leave the lotus inside of you. I'd enjoy you alot more if you were evil, wouldn't I"  
I was trembling when he withdrew. I'd have liked to think it was just from anger and fear alone, but something about him being so close always made my adrenaline flow. Natural instinct? I really hoped so.

"Now," Chase said from somewhere behind me "I'm going to start making the potion that will remove it's influence from your system. All you have to do is not fall asleep. Do you think you can handle that Kimiko?"

I turned to scowl at him as he opened a charcoal black door. "I'll be fine." I ground out.

Even though he stood a good fifteen feet away I could see his eyes flash vibrantly "Wuya," he called "keep her busy her, would you?"

"My pleasure." the witch replied, resting her chin on my shoulder.

As the door closed behind him I recoiled from her touch. "Hey!"she pouted "Whats the matter? I thought we were friends now."

I glared at her insincere smile. "The only friend you've ever had was Jack and he was just your flunkie." Her grin never faltered but her strange green eyes glinted with the dissapointment that I wasn't so easily fooled "What do you want?" I clarified.

"To warn you." her face was suddenly serious.

" About?"

"Falling in love with Chase."

My jaw must've unhinged completely and dropped to the floor.  
"What?" I scoffed "That's insane. Why would I be crushing on that jerk?"

She seemed unconvinced. "Don't play coy." she said " You pratically go into a seizure whenever he gets close to you."

I started to object then realized that it was true. "He's evil." I said, not even convincing myself "It's a natural reaction."

She rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm, and I suppose blushing whenever you think of him is natural as well?"

" I don't do that!" I shouted, flustered.

She held a compact up to my face. I was shocked to find my cheeks a bright pink. "Oh." I muttered.

An unexpected arm coiled around my shoulders. Wuya began leading me down a long hallway.

"Now I'm not one to talk," she sighed " I fell for the boy as soon as I saw him." I looked over at her to see her eyes had gone dreamy. "He was training with dashi, still xiaolin at the time, shirtless and sweaty and-" she let out a long sigh "but I'm getting off topic. The point is he's nothing but trouble."

We stopped in front of a redish-violet door. "What's in here?" I asked.

"Forbidden room." she replied non-challantly. Suddenly her voice shifted into a perfect impersonation of Chase's. "If you set one foot inside this room, I will not hesitate to slit your throat where you stand, is that clear?"

I backed away from the door.

She snickered lightly. "Not to worry Kimiko," she cooed "You're his new pet, I'm sure you wont get more than a whack on the nose with the latest issue of 'Evil Home and garden.'"

"I'm not his pet." I said firmly "and I'm not going in there."

She shrugged "Suit yourself."

I arched a brow incredulously. "Why do you want me to go in there?" I demanded

"So you don't make the same mistake she did"  
And with that she was gone.

Confusion and frustration racked my brain.  
Who was 'she'? why did Wuya care about my well being?  
What was in that room?  
My eyes locked with the gold door handle.

To see or not to see?  
My hand reached hesitantly out.

"Did she take the bait?"

I turned to find Hannibal Bean lying on my bed.

"Of course." I replied easily, flicking a red lock out of my face.  
"She's a xiaolin, inner-turmoil is their thing."

"Wonderfull." He gloated. "Soon enough, Wuya my dear, we will harness the greatest evil known to heylin-kind."

"The black lotus." just saying it's name sent chills down my spine.

A/N: critique if you please! unless you want the first citrusy scene to be a hannibal/wuya! cackles maliciously I'll do it!


	16. Short but Suspenseful

A/N: Hey! Long time no see!

It was dark inside, the kind of dark that seemed like it was full of moving things. Things that could tear you limb from limb and make you wish you'd never ventured into the shadows.

Still, I was curious and stupidly brave. A deadly combination, but one I was constantly finding myself trapped in.

Wuya's words echoed in my mind.

"So you don't make the same mistake she did."

Maybe "She" was one of Chase's old flings.

That thought alone was enough to push me into the darkness.

I stepped inside.

The floor gave out from under me.

Immediately I knew I'd been set up, but by who I didn't know, and almost didn't want to know.

There was a lighter area beneath me which seemed to be getting larger and larger as I fell. I recognized it as a stone floor and braced for impact.

I took the brunt of the fall with my back and forearms, but couldn't quite help my head from smacking against the floor.

As the muddled grey world around me swam, I tried to get up. This was no time to just sit back and let the wooziness pass. Unfortunately my body didn't agree.

Fuzzy black dots ate up my already distorted view and a high ringing defeaned me to all other sounds. Unable to fight against unconciousness, I relaxed my body against the cool,hard floor and shut my eyes.

Distantly I could feel the Black Lotus begining to pulse.

_Nighty night little kimiko._ It whispered.

Not good.

I blacked out.


	17. Us

A/N: For firecracker-girl, before her eyes melt to the screen. (xD)

When I finally came to, I felt paralyzed from the neck down. It was scary to say the least.

"_Oh good. You're awake." The familiar voice of the Black Lotus purred._

"What did you do to me?" I demanded aloud as It walked my body towards a tall mirror hanging on one of the stone walls.

The image I saw there was…

"Wow." I whispered.

"_I know."_ The voice said, audibly pleased with my reaction.

Somehow (I refused to dwell on how) I'd been changed into a short black dress which, along with the intricately braided up-do my hair had been woven into, artistically displayed the twisting purple vines that covered nearly my entire body. They wound around both my arms and legs, seemingly uninterupted as they traveled along my torso and collarbone. Only a few stray lines reached up to curl against the smooth skin of my neck.

"_They're almost complete."_ The voice said excitedly. "_Imagine how we'll look once they grace your entire body."_

"No!" I growled. How could this be happening? How long had I been out?

"_And the power!"_ It continued, ignoring my obvious disdain. _"Oh, Kimiko, with your Elemental dragon energy and my spirit infused together, we will be invincible! The world will halt it's rotation if we simply will it! Anything and anyone can be ours!"_

"I never asked for this!" I seethed. "I don't want anything you can give me!"

"Not even Chase?"

Chase?

"_Mhmm."_ The Lotus coerced silkily. _"Just think, If he wants you as an apprentice now, He'll kneel at your feet with our combined power! Who knows, maybe he could even rule by our side. I know how attractive you find him, and he's just cunning and ruthless enough to be more than qualified."_

Suddenly everything it was saying began to sound very appealing.

A lifetime with Chase? It was certainly something to consider, but…

"So," We turned to see Wuya standing behind me. "How are you feeling?"

"You." I growled. I tried desperately to attack her, despite my body's defiance.

"Oh, Hello Kimiko." The witch cooed, slinking towards me. "Nice to see you awake. I trust you're getting along well with the Black Lotus?"

I began to speak, but suddenly my mouth was covered by my treacherous hand.

"_Why don't you cool off a bit, dragon of fire?"_ The Lotus said.

I growled incoherently .

Wuya laughed, clapping her hands together in delight. "Astounding, and that was just from one hour of your unconciousness."

" However, It would appear that you are still quite in control." Hannibal Roy Bean said, appearing on Wuya's shoulder. "Most impressive."

The sorceress smirked, tracing the Black Lotus mark with a long, red fingernail.

"Maybe it will let you share once it controls your body,that is, if you can play nice."

"_Can you do that, Kimiko?"_ The voice mused. _"Can you play nice?"_

"I'll bite this god damned hand clean off if you don't remove it in the next three seconds." I said, voice muffled.

"_Oooh, I knew I liked you."_

My hand released me and fell back down to rest against my side.

"Wuya," I said, once free. "If you don't seal this thing right now, I'll-"

"You'll what?" She sneered. "Bite me?"

I sighed angrily. She'd called my bluff, I couldn't do a damn thing without my body.

"Give it up, Kimiko." She pressed. "It's over."

Hannibal cleared his throat then jumped down from her shoulder. "Wuya ,my dear," He said pointedly. "Could you wait outside for a moment while I speak to young Kimiko?"

She pouted, but stepped back. "Fine." She muttered before turning around and storming out of a dark oak door.

As soon as the door closed behind her, My hand reached down and offered itself to him.

"Much obliged, darlin'." He said in that smooth, untrustworthy voice. "Now how about we have a little heart to heart?"

"Go to hell." I spat as my hand raised him to eye level. His contrasting gold and crimson eyes were much more striking up close.

"Don't be so close minded, Kimiko." He said seriously. "Evil has a lot to offer, especially to someone as determined and, if you'll excuse the pun, fiery as yourself."

"I couldn't care less what Evil can offer me. I am not the kind of self-serving scum who flocks to whatever path is easiest, no matter who it hurts."

Hannibal paused a moment, his expression thoughtful.

"But your grandfather was, wasn't he?"

The question caught me totally off guard.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked softly.

"You'd be surprised at how much knowledge you pick up when you live as long as I have, and around the kind of people I do." He replied.

I pursed my lips, wondering just how much he knew about my grandfather's connection to the Black Lotus curse.

"What he did to you was unforgivable," He continued gently. "even I will admit that. It was underhanded and sickening and petty."

I nodded, unable to speak against the solid lump of tears in my throat.

"However, It also provided you with an extraordinary oppurtunity,one that I believe you will forever regret if you pass it up."

I frowned. "How is-"

"Just hear me out." He said solemnly. "By allowing you access to the power of the Black Lotus, Tobochi also granted you the ability to become strong enough, not only to break the ties that bind you to Chase Young," He said the name with surprising detestment. "but to destroy those who would do harm to others. People with no regard for human life or morals, people like your grandfather."

I swallowed thickly.

He smiled and leapt out of my hand to the floor below.

"I'll give you some time to think it over." He said unobtrusively.

As he left, I turned back to the strange reflection behind me.

The Kimiko in the mirror looked so much different than she had only a week before, more powerful. Like some aincient godess covered in shimmering vines.

If the power contained in those vines could help humanity, how could I just seal them away?

***

"What are you doing?" Wuya hissed when Hannibal finally came out into the hall. "Chase could be done with that potion any second! I refuse to put my ass on the line while you play Therapist to that little brat!"

The tiny figure chuckled darkly. "Wuya, you certainly are a flustered little thing." She glared daggers at him which he ignored. "That potion takes at least two hours to brew, and besides, Kimiko's full cooperation is imperative to our plans."

"Why?" Wuya scoffed, leaning back against the cold wall. "Isn't the Black Lotus just going to take over her body anyway? It's not as though we can't force that Yang elixer down her throat. For gods' sake, she can only control less than ¼ of her own body."

"Precisely." Hannibal chided. "Kimiko still controls that pretty little mouth of hers, not to mention a good portion of her concious mind. If she were to, say, scream or send some kind of psychic message to Chase, our entire plot would be smashed to bits, wouldn't it?"

Just then the door opened and Kimiko walked out into the hallway.

She sighed. "Will it kill me?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

Hannibal repressed a wicked grin. "Not at all ,my dear."

"And I'll still be…me, right?" she said quietly.

"And so much more." He assured her. "You'll be…"

"_Us."_ The Black Lotus finished for him.

A/N: How'd you like it?


End file.
